We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It
We've Got a Fuzzbox and We're Gonna Use It!! or simply Fuzzbox are an English alternative rock group. Formed in Birmingham in 1985, the all-female quartet originally consisted of Vix (Vickie Perks), Magz (Maggie Dunne), Jo Dunne and Tina O'Neill. The band's name was shortened to Fuzzbox for the U.S. release of their first album. They disbanded in 1990 after releasing two studio albums, and reunited in 2010 for a series of concerts. A second reunion was confirmed in 2015. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band through the Vindaloo record label, founded by Robert Lloyd, singer of the Nightingales, who he would play regularly on his show. Peel wasn't a fan of the band's name and mentioned on his 27 February 1986 (BFBS) show that he thought the name was ludicrous: :We've Got a Fuzzbox and We're Gonna Use It!!' which I agree is a ludicrous name for a band and I'm sure they'll get fed up with being called that eventually.'' Eventually the band did shortened it's name. Festive Fifty Entries *1986 Festive Fifty: Rules And Regulations '''#31 Sessions All the sessions are available on Fuzzbox ‎– The BBC Sessions (Cherry Red, CD Compilation, 2002) 1. Recorded: 1986-03-02. Broadcast: 10 March 1986. Repeated: 25 March 1986, 08 April 1986, 24 December 1986 *Aaarrrggghhh! (Don't Let Us Die) / Fever / Rules And Regulations / Justine 2. Recorded: 1986-07-29. Broadcast: 11 August 1986. Repeated: 27 August 1986 *You Got Me / Preconceptions / Jackie / She / Bohemian Rhapsody Other Shows Played ;1986 *12 February 1986: She (7" - Rules & Regulations) Vindaloo *13 February 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 029 (BFBS): 'She (12"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *17 February 1986: X X Sex (12" - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *18 February 1986: 'She (12"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *25 February 1986: Rules and Regulations ('Rules & Regulations' 7" EP) Vindaloo *27 February 1986 (BFBS): 'XX Sex (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) (JP: 'That's called XX Sex. By and large, I've turned my back on it, or perhaps more accurately, it's turned its back on me.') *27 February 1986 (BFBS): 'Rules And Regulations (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *Peel 030 (BFBS): 'XX Sex (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *Peel 030 (BFBS): 'Rules And Regulations (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *04 March 1986: XX Sex (EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *05 March 1986: She (EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *18 March 1986: Xx Sex (7" EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo UGH 11 *March 1986 (Radio Bremen): Rules & Regulations (7") Vindaloo *10 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 033 (BFBS)) 'Do I Want To? (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) *15 April 1986: Aaarrrggghhh! (12" - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *19 April 1986 (BFBS): Aaarrrggghhh! (12" - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo *Peel 036 (BFBS): 'Console Me (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) *05 May 1986: X X Sex (7" EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo UGH 11 *21 May 1986: X X Sex (7" EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo UGH 11 *31 May 1986 (BFBS): 'Console Me (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) *11 June 1986: Console Me (v/a cassette - C86) New Musical Express *14 July 1986: Rockin' With Rita (Head To Toe) (7") Vindaloo *08 October 1986: Fever (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo *14 November 1986 (BFBS): Fever (12" - What's The Point) WEA *15 November 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 045 (BFBS)) 'Love Is The Slug (7")' (Vindaloo) *09 December 1986: Spirit In The Sky (LP - Bostin' Steve Austin) WEA *10 December 1986: Alive (LP - Bostin' Steve Austin) WEA *16 December 1986: Wait And See (LP - Bostin' Steve Austin) WEA *23 December 1986: 'Rules And Regulations (EP-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) FF #31 ;1987 *07 January 1987: Self! (single b/w Wait & See) WEA *26 January 1987: What's The Point (7") WEA See Also *C86 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists